


Time Flies

by txicnerd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txicnerd/pseuds/txicnerd





	Time Flies

Glimmer was 8 when her father didn’t come home. She waited patiently for him. The soldiers filed into the castle but he was nowhere to be found. 

Maybe she didn’t see him? She turned to her mother only to find her being whisked away by someone long forgotten. 

8 is too young to be left alone and confused in a large castle, even if it is your home. With a few sparkles, the princess teleported herself to her parents bedroom. She landed on the bed with a crash. Usually her mother or father would have caught her. 

Where could he be? The girl looked around the room for her father. She even checked under the bed but he was nowhere to be found. 

However, her mom did make an appearance. The door opened and a puffy eyed queen walked in, not noticing Glimmer at first. The young child teleported herself above her mother and this time, she was caught. 

“Why’s your face red? Where’s daddy?”

No response. 

“Mommy?”

Sad eyes stared at the child as thoughts raced through the newly widowed woman’s head. How does one explain to a kid that their father is gone when she could barely process it herself? How do you tell a kid she’ll never see their father again? How do you explain death to an 8 year old. 

You don’t. 

“He’s resting,” she told her only daughter. “He’s resting somewhere special.”

“Like the runestone?”

“Yeah. Something like that.”


End file.
